Bakura and Malik lose it!
by Yami Eric
Summary: Bakura and Malik rob a gun store and blast everyon,but will they get Yami?


Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!But I do Own Eric and the Millenium Sphere.  
  
  
  
Genere:Action/Fighting 18+(Killing,blood,fangirl slaughter:)  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi:Grandpa,can me and my friends go to the mall for a while?  
  
Grandpa:Sure,but be back at 11:00  
  
Yugi:Ok,come on guys,let's go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the mall  
  
Yami Bakura:Malik,lets go to the gun store and steal some guns!  
  
Malik:And kill that damn Pharoh?Ok!  
  
Yami Bakura:Uhh.....Yugi!Me and Malik are going to the Arcade for a while!  
  
Yugi:Just don't do anything Stupid!  
  
Yami Bakura:Oh,we won't.Hahaha.  
  
Malik:There it is.They walk in.OK!GIVE ME ALL YOUR GUNS OR WE'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Manager:NO!  
  
Yami Bakura sends him to the shadow realm and took all the guns.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the other side of the mall  
  
Yugi:What do you think is taking them so long?  
  
Yami:Yami Bakura is probably trying to cheat at table hockey with his powers cause Malik is whoomping him.Hahaha.  
  
Gunshots and bloodcurdling screams could be heard across the mall.  
  
Ryou:You don't think they...  
  
Jou:Robbed the gun shop!Damn them!We should have made Yami go to!  
  
Yami:I woulden't have anyways..  
  
Anzu:RUN!!!  
  
Malik blasts Yami Malik in the head and then blasted Ryou like 5 times.  
  
Malik:HAHAHA!!You people need to die!  
  
Yami Bakua:Finnaly!Now lets kill the Pharoh!  
  
They fire away but miss as Yami runs away.  
  
Yami:DAMN YOU!  
  
In the flurry,they hit Yugi and Mai  
  
Yugi+Mai:X_X  
  
Yami Bakura:Now for you stupid bitch!.He blasts at Otagi and kills him and Jounouchi in the process  
  
Jou+Otagi:X_X  
  
Malik:MY TURN!He fires and kills everyone else exept Yami and Anzu.  
  
Anzu:NO!!GOD HELP ME!!She runs like a madman down the hall and hides in the card store.  
  
Malik:Find her and kill her on the spot!  
  
Anzu:If they find me,i'm in deep crap.  
  
Eventually they find her and try to kill her,but this flying man gets in the way and blocks all the bullets.  
  
Mystery man:Leave her alone or i'll make sure you never live again Malik.  
  
Malik:Who says?!!And who are you?!!  
  
Eric:My name is Eric.AND I SAY!!He uses his phsychic powers to lift him.He begins to crush him until he dies.  
  
Malik:X_X  
  
Eric:Your next Bakura!  
  
Bakura was already gone.  
  
Eric:Damn him,well,i'll find him later.Anzu,are you ok?  
  
Anzu:Yeah... (He's cute!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Where Yami was in the mall  
  
Yami:Damn,I hope someone can stop those freaks!  
  
Eric+Anzu walk up to Yami  
  
Eric:You ok?  
  
Yami:Yeah..Who are you and what is that on your neck?  
  
Eric:My name is Eric,and this is my Millenium Sphere.  
  
Yami:Do you have a Yami?  
  
Eric:Yes I do,but i'd kill everyone if I changed to it,i'm more phsychotic than Yami Malik!  
  
Anzu:He saved my life from those two and killed Malik!  
  
Yami:How?!!  
  
Eric:My phsychic powers.  
  
Yami:O_O,(I should have that power!_)  
  
Eric:To bad for you Yami.  
  
Yami:What do you mean?  
  
Eric:I can read your mind dumbass!  
  
Yami:_  
  
Bakura walks up to them.  
  
Bakura:HAHAHAHA!!!He blasts Anzu and grins.  
  
Eric:DAMN YOU!MILLENIUM SPHERE!!  
  
He changes into Yami Eric  
  
Yami Eric:Now your gonna get it!  
  
Bakura:Oh i'm scared!  
  
Yami Eric:You better be!He blasts Bakura with a shadow bomb.  
  
Bakura:Agghh!!!  
  
Yami Eric:DIE!!He fires about a hundred times in half a minute,hoping for Bakura to be dead.  
  
Bakura rises out of the dust,bleeding badly and hurt beyond help  
  
Yami Eric:Now,you will die!He uses his powers to crush him,but Bakura had made him lose his focus for a second by pointing a laser light in his eye.Arrgg!!!!  
  
Bakura:YOU WILL NOT LIVE!!He attacks with all his might,but Yami Eric dodges every swing.  
  
Yami Eric:Now for you to die!This time he gets Bakura and ignites him in flames.  
  
Bakura:X_X  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami walks home  
  
Yami:Gramps,I'm home  
  
Grandpa:Where are Yugi and the others?  
  
Yami:Bakura and Malik killed them.  
  
Grandpa:O_O.He falls over and dies of a heart attack.X_X  
  
Yami:Cool!Now I can use all the hair gell :)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Eric's House  
  
Eric:Time for the show!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Welcome to the after show talk show!  
  
Announcer:And here is your host!ERIC!!  
  
Eric walks in  
  
Eric:Welcome people,today we are talking to Yami Yugi,the opposite mind of Yugi!  
  
Yami:Hi everyone  
  
Yami Fangirls run up on the stage.  
  
Eric:Back down!Here Yami!Defend yourself!  
  
Eric gives Yami an MP5  
  
Eric:Kill'em!  
  
They fire away,slaughtering hundreds of fangirls until the ammo ran out.  
  
Yami:Were out of ammo!  
  
Eric:Run!!!!!  
  
They run out the back,and fangirls pile out of the door.Eric sees a DR chipper.  
  
Eric:Thats it!Yami,tell them to run into the feeder of that chipper!  
  
Yami:In here girls!  
  
The fangirls all run into the chipper and get shreded  
  
Eric:Nice meeting you Yami!  
  
Yami:You to Eric.  
  
Eric:That's all the time left today folks,until next time! 


End file.
